musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Music:Request an Artist
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Compilations ---- # 13 & God 2Mex A A is Jump A Tribe Called Quest Abstract Rude Ryan Adams Adem Aesop Rock Air Akron/Family Alan Astor The Album Leaf Alias All the Dead Pilots Aloha ...And You Will Know Us By the Trail of Dead Anders Parker Andre Afram Asmar Anubian Lights Anti-pop Consortium Apostle of Hustle Apples in Stereo The Appleseed Cast Aqueduct The Arcade Fire Astral At the Drive-In Atmosphere The Atoms Family Audible Augie March Automato AWOL One B Badawi Badly Drawn Boy Battles Beans Bearsuit Beep Beep Belle & Sebastian The Bellrays Bettye Swann Beulah Big Satan Bikini Kill Black Eyes Black Heart Procession The Black Keys Blackalicious Bloc Party Blockhead Blonde Redhead Blood Brothers The Books Blueprint Boards of Canada Bolt Boom Bip Boredoms Braid Brand Nubian Brandston The Bravery Brazilian Girls Brian Wilson Bright Eyes British Sea Power Broadway Project Broken Social Scene The Bronx Brother Ali Buck 65 Built Like Alaska Bunky Burning Airlines R.L. Burnside By the End of Tonight C C-Rayz Walz Cadeaux Calamalka Calexico Califone Calla Camden Camu Tao Can Cannibal Ox The Convocation of... Cap' n' Jazz Caribou Casiotone for the Painfully Alone The Castanets Cat Power Cepia Character Chevreuil Circus Citizen Cope The Clash cLOUDDEAD Collections of Colonies of Bees The Comas Commander Venus The Constatines Contriva Copperpot The Coral Coulier The Cribs Cubop City Big Band The Cure Cursive Cut Chemist D Dan the Automator Danielson Famile Darediablo De La Soul De Novo Dahl Death Cab for Cutie The Decemberists Decibully Del the Funky Homosapian Deltron 3030 Desaparecidos Despistado The Delgados Devendra Banhart The Dilated Peoples Dino Felipe Dios Malos Dirty Projectors Diverse DJ Danger Mouse DJ Rells DJ Shadow DJ Signify DJ Spooky Dntel Domenico + 2 Don Caballero Doseone Dosh Doug Cullen The Doves Downtown Nick Drake Drive-By Truckers Drives Like Jehu Dub Trio Dumbwaiters E Earatik Statick Earl Greyhound Edo.G El-P Emperor X Entrance Et Sans Eyedea & Abilities F The Faint Faithless The Fall Fall Out Boy Fantomas Faust The Fiery Furnaces Fischerspooner The Flaming Lips Flashpapr Flossin Fly Pan Am The Flying Luttenbachers Fog Four Tet Foxhole Frank Black Francis Free Moral Agents Fridge Friend/Enemy Friends of Dean Martinez From Monument to Masses The Futureheads F.S. Blumm Fuck Fugazi G Gary Wilson General Patton vs the X-Ecutioners The Get Up Kids Giant Sand Gift of Gab Githead Glassjaw Gnostic The Go Find Godspeed, You Black Emperor! Gogogo Airheart Gold Chains Gold Chains & Sue Cie The Golden Republic The Good Life Gorillaz Grandaddy Gravenhurst Grayskul Greater California The Greenhouse Effect Groundtruther Guided by Voices H Half-Handed Clouds Handsome Boy Modeling School Hangar 18 Har Mar Superstar Head Automatica Head of Femur Headset Heartless Bastards Heidi Saperstein Hella The Hentchmen The Hidden Cameras Hint Hint His Name is Alive Home Video Hood Hot Snakes Hrvastski Hugh J and the Picnic Husker Dü Hymie's Basement I I Am the World Trade Center Ida Ides of Space Idlewild Illogic Inkwell Interpol The Invintation J James Chance and the Contortions Jay Farrar Jel Jemini the Gifted One The Jesus & Mary Chain Jets to Brazil Jim Guthrie Joan of Arc Joanna Newsom John Frusciante John Tejada John Vanderslice Joy Zipper K Kaada/Patton Kane Brothers Karate Kevin Tihista's Red Terror Kid 606 Kill Me Tomorrow King Tubby King's of Convenience KnowMassive KRS-One L Labtekwon Ladyman Lali Puna L'Altra The Lashes Lateduster Lateef the Truth Speaker Laurent Garnier Le Tigre Lee "Scratch" Perry Les Savy Fav The Libertines Libretto Lifesavas Liz Durrett Lockgroove Bob Log III Lonehawk Longwave Los Mocosos Love is Everything L'Spaerow Luke Temple Lyrics Born M M83 M Ward Macha Machine Drum Mad Professor Madlib Madvillain The Mae-Shi Mahjongg Make Believe Mandarin Dynasty Manifest Manitoba Manuel Valera Marbles Mark Rae The Mars Volta Masha Qrella Mass Shivers Mastodon Mates of State Matt Pond PA Matthew Shipp Maximo Park Mayday Medeski, Martin & Wood Medications Melvins Menomena Mercury Rev The Merediths MF Doom Mia Doi Todd Midnight Laserbeam Mike Keneally and Metropole Orkest Mike Ladd Million Dead Ming and FS Mix Master Mike Mobius Band Mogwai The Mohawk Lodge Monade Money Mark Montag Moonbabies Moreno + 2 Morrissey Mos Def The Mountain Goats Mr. Bungle Mr. Lif My Bloody Valentine My Morning Jacket N n. Lannon Nakia Nation of Ulysses The Nein Neotropic New Order The New Trust Nomo Northern State The Notwist Nuetrino O The Occasion The Octopus Project Odd Nosdam Of Montreal Oh No Omni The Organ Owen Owls Oxytocin Ozomalti P The Panthers Parchman Farm Charlie Parker Mike Patton Paul Brill Peanut Butter Wolf Pedestrian Pedro the Lion The Perceptionists Pete Rock P:ano Pinback Pit er Pat Pixies The Plastic Constellations Plat Pleasure Forever The Poison Arrows The Polyphonic Spree The Postal Service Prefuse 73 Pretty Girls Make Graves Prince Paul Prince Po Proem The Promise Ring Push Button Objects Q Q and Not U Quasimoto R Rachael Yamagata Radio 4 Radioinactive and Antimc Rae & Christian The Rapture The Raveonettes The Red Eyed Legends Rilo Kiley Rival Schools RJD2 Rob Sonic Rocket from the Crypt Rocket Science Rockets Red Glare Omar A. Rodriguez-Lopez Roots Manuva Royal City Rudy Currence Run Away from the Humans Russian Futurists RZA S Sage Francis Sans Le Sysreme Saturday Looks Good to Me Saul Williams Savath & Savalas Say Hi to Your Mom Scientific American Scientist The Sea and Cake The Shalabi Effect The Shins Shipping News Sigur Ros The Six Parts Seven Skywave Sleater-Kinney Slicker The Smashing Pumpkins SNMNMNM Snowglobe Sole Sonic Youth Soul Position Soweto Kinch Sparta Spiritualized Spoon Squarepusher Stark Reality The Static Age Stetasonic Sufjan Stevens The Strokes Styrofoam Subtitle Subtle subtractiveLAD Suicide Summer at Shatter Creek The Sunshine Fix Super Furry Animals Supersystem SWANS Swayzak Rob Swift The Sword T Talkdemonic Tarwater Ted Leo and the Pharmacists Telefon Tel Aviv Telephone Jim Jesus Temper Temper T.H. White Themselves These Arms are Snakes Thieves Tokyo Sex Destruction Town and Country Treasure State Twilight System Dub Sound System Two if by Sea Two Lone Swordsmen U Ulrich Schnauss Ulysses V Vast Aire Via Satellite Vietnam Volcano, I'm Still Excited!! The Von Bondies W The Walkmen The Watchers We Versus the Shark Weird War WeSafari White Mud Free Way The White Stripes Why? Wilco William Parker Willie Hightower The Winter Pageant Wire Woven Hand X Y Yeah No Yeah Yeah Yeahs Yesterday's New Quintet Yo La Tango Yohimbe Brothers Z ZZZZ Compilations Acoustic Brazil Hello Sir Records Three Band Split Fat Possum Records Not the Same Old Blues Crap Vol. 3 Flameshovel Fall 2004 Monsters of Morr Music Scenes from the X-Ray Cafe Vol. 1 Semper Satago Universal Message Vol. 3 West4East Vol. 1 World Psychedelic Classics 3